Moving vehicles, such as truck tractors, RVs, and trains may be provided with sleeping bunks. For example, a bunk arrangement in the sleeping berth of a truck tractor may include a lower bunk situated below an upper bunk that is accessible via a ladder.
In order to maintain an occupant in a bunk during the occurrence of an accident, a variety of restraint systems have been developed. Such restraint systems typically include straps, netting, harness, or mesh that when in use prevents an occupant from being ejected from the bunk. While effective for preventing an occupant from being ejected from the bunk and being injured as a result, many restraint systems extend over the occupant as they occupy the bunk and tend to limit the freedom of movement within the bunk, for example, by making it difficult to rest or sit up.
In part due to many restraint systems being somewhat cumbersome and inconvenient, occupants may sometimes fail to utilize them. Failure to utilize the restraint system, during a frontal crash, for example, may cause an occupant of the bunk to be ejected out of the bunk and into cabinets, seats, and other interior spaces of the vehicle and suffer serious injury or death.
The present invention relates to an improved bunk restraint system.